


My Lucky Charm

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Can also be read as friends instead of lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One is lucky, One is unlucky, Strangers to Lovers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: After all, the young man really was a walking and breathing lucky charm. Even when some sort of misfortune fell upon him, it had always sorted itself out in the end, letting Seoho live a quiet and comfortable life. At this point of his life, he was even convinced it was some sort of superpower.“Today you’re my lucky charm.”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	My Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/gifts).



> Written for the first week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!  
> Prompt: Write about someone who has a superpower

Seoho was late for yet another class at university, having overslept due to working on an assignment deep into the night. It wasn't even his fault that all his professors had decided to set their deadlines for the same week. How was any normal student supposed to get everything done and stay sane in the process? And yet when he stumbled into the lecture room, he realized that his professor wasn't even around. With a low grumble he sat down at his usual place, taking out his laptop, while mumbling to himself, “Might as well get some work done while I have the time.”

Considering Seoho had a deadline coming up in the middle of his next class and still hadn't finished his work, he was more than glad to find more time to get his essays done. Silently working on it, he was eventually interrupted by an incoming email. The young student couldn't hold himself back from letting out a victory cry upon seeing that the deadline for the work he had just been doing had been shifted to the next week. With a grin on his face, he closed the program, instead focusing on the front of the room where their professor had just entered, getting ready to begin the lecture. Seoho followed along easily for that class, as well as for the other two he had that day, before making his way home, planning to grab some food as well.

He was lucky enough to step into a convenience store right before rain started pouring down heavily, leaving a lot of people drenched and running for shelter. Looking around the shelves for something he was interested in eating, Seoho didn't notice a man entering the store, nor did he see him approach the same aisle. Only when the smaller man was about to grab some noodles from a shelf on top, did Seoho whip around, quickly pulling him out of the way before some boxes with food crashed down just where he had been standing. Both of them were staring at the spot in bewilderment, realizing how part of the shelf hadn't been secured properly, causing everything to fall.

“Thank you for saving me... You have quick reactions, you know that?”

Seoho looked down upon hearing the mumbled words, blinking when he came face to face with the man he had just protected from being caked in various food items. He met the other's smile with one of his own, shaking his head with a hum.

“No problem! I think I'm just lucky to be honest. Didn't even really see it happen, more like felt it in my guts.”

Confusion settled over him when the stranger only laughed at that and he tilted his head in question, wanting to know how his words could be this funny.

“Oh, you sure are my lucky charm in that case. I'm literally the unluckiest person you'll ever meet. I'm Hwanwoong by the way! It's nice to meet you!”

“Seoho and it's my pleasure! How come you think you're unlucky?”

Hwanwoong chuckled, making a gesture at his drenched appearance and the mess on the floor. Seoho could see why he would think he was unlucky and only smiled cheekily. He had never really tried to share his luck with others but maybe this was finally the time to do so. After all, the young man really was a walking and breathing lucky charm. Even when some sort of misfortune fell upon him, it had always sorted itself out in the end, letting Seoho live a quiet and comfortable life. At this point of his life, he was even convinced it was some sort of superpower. Never had Seoho seen someone be as lucky as him after all, and since he had always had a very curious nature, the student decided to test his powers on the smaller man. It couldn't be this hard to gain a new friend, could it?

🌙

In fact, it had been really easy. Hwanwoong had a very outgoing nature if you approached him and he shared some interests with Seoho. It had been a surprise when they found out they were studying at the same university and were both interested in music. Convincing each other to join singing and dancing classes, they were soon inseparable, helping each other out with the things they were lacking at. Throughout it all Seoho realized that his friend was indeed unlucky, running into problems wherever he was, unless Seoho was around. It was quite amusing to watch, even though he did feel pity for his younger friend. In comparison to Hwanwoong, he continued being as lucky as usual, even managing to ace one of the hardest exams of the semester and gain a spot in Hwanwoong's dance-group only shortly after starting his training. Now spending even more time together, their friendship blossomed some more and Seoho would be lying if he said they weren't best friends at that point.

As best friends it was thus no surprise that Seoho soon learned where Hwanwoong kept his spare key, letting himself into the other's apartment regularly. He was just munching on some of the younger's cereal early in the morning when Hwanwoong stumbled out of his bedroom with his eyes half closed, immediately making his way into the bathroom and disappearing there for a few minutes. But even when he walked out and into the kitchen on shaky legs, did he not even realize Seoho was there. That was unusual to say the least. Normally Hwanwoong would notice his presence as soon as he entered the kitchen but this time it seemed as if half his mind was still sleeping, prompting Seoho to stand up from where he was sitting, walking over to his friend. Hwanwoong finally noticed Seoho when the older man pressed his palm against his forehead gently, humming in disapproval when he realized Hwanwoong was running a fever.

“I told you to wear warmer clothes and bring an umbrella, Woongie. Now look what your neglect did to you,” he chided with a frown.

Hwanwoong simply sniffled pathetically, wrapping his arms around Seoho, hiding his face against the older's hoodie.

“Yikes! Hwanwoong! Let go! I don't want your snot all over my beautiful clothes, you pig!”

But no matter what Seoho did, the younger wouldn't budge and so eventually Seoho just attempted to shuffle over to the fridge, opening it and peering inside curiously. To his relief, contrary to himself, Hwanwoong kept his fridge stocked with vegetables, meat and all kinds of other things.

“Okay, Woongie, you really have to let go now if you want me to take care of you, so you can return to dance practice again soon.”

“You can't even take care of yourself, Hyung... are you sure you even know how to cook?”

With an offended gasp Seoho pushed his friend away, a pout forming on his face immediately while the younger sat down with shaky legs. If he wasn't so adamant on making others happy, Seoho would've left right that second. Hwanwoong hadn't only ruined his shirt with snot, no, he had also been mean to him, but alas, Seoho took pity on him, preparing ingredients to cook soup. To his credit, he only had to ask for Hwanwoong's help once to determine how much salt and other spices to add and still ended up cooking a, for the most part, tasty chicken soup for his sick friend. Or at least Hwanwoong told him it tasted fine after the first few bites. Seoho did not need to know that his taste buds were mostly dead due to being sick. Plus, Hwanwoong was sure the soup would help despite tasting weird. The older man was his lucky charm after all.

Once he had finished eating, Seoho sent him to bed, settling down with Hwanwoong's laptop on the other's couch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to finish his homework in this state on time and thus did some of it for him, quick in understanding the material and witty enough to do most tasks with only small difficulties.

Though before he could finish, Hwanwoong plopped down beside him, blanket wrapped tightly around himself, taking his laptop right out of the older man's hands and replacing it with himself. Seoho rolled his eyes, slowly reciprocating the hug after struggling a bit. He really wasn't a fan of physical contact but if that would help his friend sleep and regain his strength, he would suffer through it. Contrary to what he had thought, he even drifted to sleep as well once Hwanwoong was sleeping with his hands grasping Seoho's hoodie, face buried into the crook of his neck.

Seoho continued taking care of his friend for two more days and by then Hwanwoong was almost back to his normal healthy self, much faster than it normally took according to the smaller man. Again he called Seoho his lucky charm, by then wondering if all the luck he was receiving from Seoho was really a coincidence. It definitely made him want to stick around his friend even more. 

🌙

With the change of seasons, autumn becoming winter, things around Seoho and Hwanwoong also changed a little. Seoho had started going on dates with a fellow student. She was pretty, good at sports and smart and yet Hwanwoong heavily disliked her. Something seemed off to him but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was and so he kept quiet. After all, his Hyung seemed happy enough with her, even when he came home exhausted, clearly bothered with something after their dates. Hwanwoong could do nothing but try distracting him, telling him about his usual misfortunes during the day. Seeing Seoho laugh was worth being laughed at for his clumsiness, though he could tell Seoho also worried about him, subtly checking for signs of injuries.

On a particularly bad day Hwanwoong had been more unlucky than he had been in a long while. After oversleeping he had had to run to classes, not realizing that his shirt was on the wrong way around and at university he had received a test which he had failed completely. To top it all off, Hwanwoong had taken a nasty fall during dance practice, which Seoho had missed due to an exam, and had been told he wouldn’t be able to dance for at least a week even though it was only his arm which had gotten hurt. Getting hit by two snowballs, some kids had been throwing, and falling on his ass on the slippery ground had just punched his mood to rock-bottom. 

So when he got home, Hwanwoong really only wanted to lie down, watch Netflix and eat chocolate but again, luck was not on his side. A phone call later and he was suddenly out of a job, close to crying upon realizing he could never afford his apartment on his own anymore. All he wanted at this point was to meet up with Seoho, who he hadn’t seen for almost a week, considering both of them had been busy with exams. Hwanwoong was even convinced that his unlucky state was due to being away from his friend for so long. Grabbing his phone to call the older man, he remembered how Seoho had told him about a date he had planned for that very evening. 

He lowered his phone again, staring down at the number he couldn’t just call, considering the other had plans. But after a few more minutes of contemplating Hwanwoong couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to talk to someone and be comforted by them and he wanted that person to be Seoho. Moving quickly, he pulled on his jacket and shoes, running out of the door in search for the restaurant Seoho had mentioned, running until he could barely catch his breath, only really pausing when he was five minutes away.

Trying to compose himself on the last metres, Hwanwoong made his way inside, hair slightly disheveled and clothes askew from running. He looked around, trying to find Seoho and his date, though he couldn’t spot the pair. Only when Seoho called out to him, did he realize why. Seoho was alone, sitting at the table with the menu still untouched, only a glass of water keeping him company. The older man seemed to be confused but mostly worried and Hwanwoong didn’t hesitate to take the seat across from him, already feeling better just being with his best friend. Before Seoho could even ask a single question, Hwanwoong beat him to it.

“Where’s she? Weren’t you supposed to meet more than an hour ago, Hyung?”

Seoho looked away in shame, shrugging slightly. It was more than clear that he had been ditched by his date and for the first time ever Hwanwoong realized even Seoho seemed to be unlucky at times. So he reached across the table, taking the other’s hands into his and gave him a slight smile. 

“That’s okay, Hyung! I’m here now, aren’t I? I can be your date if you’d let me and in exchange you could listen to my horrendous day and cheer me up?”

That alone was enough for Seoho to give him that large smile that made his eyes turn into crescent moons and Hwanwoong realized with a start that he had wanted this for a while now, to be sitting there like that with Seoho by his side. When had he fallen for the older man? He couldn’t tell but he also didn’t care much because Seoho urged him on to talk about what was on his mind, settling into the comfortable atmosphere that the two automatically created just by being with each other. As promised he cheered Hwanwoong up as best as he could, making sure his injury wasn’t hurting too much, even ordering food for the two of them and paying for it all. Not that Hwanwoong could refuse after he had left his apartment without his wallet. But only when Seoho was walking him home, did Hwanwoong tell him about losing his job. To his surprise the other only smiled at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair when Hwanwoong pouted, clearly offended. 

“Don’t worry about it, Woongie! I’m just gonna move in with you and pay for it. You know I don’t like my apartment and yours is big enough for the two of us, so… what do you say?”

Hwanwoong was too stunned to say anything, stopping dead in his tracks and simply staring for a few seconds before he jumped into Seoho’s arms, hugging him close and relishing in the way Seoho let him, for once even reciprocating the hug immediately. Truth was, Seoho had been having a rough time after he had discovered he had been stood up, not knowing how to deal with being unlucky for once. But after Hwanwoong had stumbled into the restaurant and had proceeded to basically ask him out, he knew luck had been with him instead. After all, who would he be to say no to someone like Hwanwoong, who put up with his idiotic experiments, listened to him nerd out about all kinds of stuff and genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, unlike the girl he had tried to date. Seoho had simply been too shy to make a move on Hwanwoong and was thus more than relieved that luck had guided his way yet again. Or perhaps this time luck had come to him instead, chasing away his misfortune for once in his life?

They stood in their tight embrace in silence for a while until Seoho nuzzled his friend’s hair, speaking softly so only he could hear.

“Today you’re my lucky charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with yet another story! This time something small for the Kpop Promptober Fest I'm doing with a bunch of friends! Instead of going with a typical superpower I went with something unconventional and also for the first time ever... wrote SeoWoong! I really hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment if you'd like and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading it! 
> 
> \- Chelly
> 
> P.S. Gifting this to Ami yet again because she's my personal Lucky Charm and also my favorite Woongie stan! Here's your SeoWoong!


End file.
